


There you go

by dinosAreCute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Kalex, alex danvers - Freeform, kara - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what’s up with you?”</p>
<p>Kara took a deep breath in.</p>
<p>“Com’on, I can help”</p>
<p>Kara breathed out slowly – “There’s this boy…”</p>
<p>“I knew it” – Alex grinned – “You like him”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There you go

Alex and Kara were 17 and 16, respectively.

School was alright, and Kara was doing alright at managing to keep the Danvers’ secret a secret. In 3 years, she had not had one single problem. Well, not one that couldn’t be solved.

 

On a windy Friday, Kara got home from school, and Elisa noticed something wasn’t right.

“You okay?” – she tried.

“Yeah” – Kara replied with a smile, and Elisa decided to give her time and space. She knew that if it was something Kara needed help with, she would come around when she’d be ready.

 

Dinner went on smooth, and their ritual of watching some TV before the kids went to bed was just like usual. Except for when Kara excused herself in the middle of the show.

 

Elisa made mention to get up from the couch, to check on her, but Alex was faster – “Leave it” – and she got up, following Kara to her room.

“Do you think she’s alright?” – Elisa reached for her husband’s hand

“Yeah” – he assured, not looking away from the TV – “The midterms are coming, that’s it”

 

Up in the Kara’s room, Alex found no one, so she knew there was only one place Kara could be: The roof.

 

“You’ll miss the ending” – Kara heard Alex’s voice, and as she didn’t turn around, Alex passed through the window, to sit beside her.

The sky was rather cloudy.

_“So, what’s up with you?”_

Kara took a deep breath in.

_“Com’on, I can help”_

Kara breathed out slowly – “There’s this boy…”

“I knew it” – Alex grinned – “You like him”

“He says I’m a dork” – Kara let out. Her face was something between serious and neutral.

“Have you kissed him?”

“No…!” – Kara buried her face on her arms – “I don’t know how”

“You’ve never kissed before?”

“No” – she raised her head to look at Alex in the eyes – “Why are you interrogating me?”

Alex laughed – “It’s no big deal! Kissing, you know. Even if it’s your first kiss. It’s just… a kiss”

Kara gave Alex a judgmental glare, which softened when Alex’s lips met hers.

 

_“See? There you go”_


End file.
